


Form Nyaatron!

by petitminouu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Cats, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Space Cat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitminouu/pseuds/petitminouu
Summary: A light, fluffy AU where everything's the same but when the Lions aren't in use, they can turn into little chubby floating space cats.





	Form Nyaatron!

The Paladins had just gotten back from a successful mission. Now, they were all in the lounge, taking of armor or sitting down to catch their breath.

An electronic door hissed open, and 5 pudgy cats rocketed out. At the entrance, the room was filled with joyful shouts of laughter as the Paladins hollered out their Lion's name. Paladins were running around, while cats soared through the air, purrs and udder bliss brimmed the room.

Hunk was hugging his cat. Lance was dancing with his. Keith fist bumped his own, while Pidge got (literally) was swept off her feet by hers. Shiro's just sat at his side on the couch, and they smiled at each other. 

After the Paladins congratulated each other, they all split up.

 

Shiro headed for the training deck, his jet black cat hovering exactly a foot behind. The cat exactly matched Shiro's long formal strides, and they made it to the training deck in no time.

"Start training sequence, cat mode." Shiro said without thinking. As normal, a human and a cat gladiator dropped from the ceiling. Side by side, Shiro and his cat fought gladiator after gladiator, cruising through levels.

After about an hour, Shiro and the cat strode back to Shiro's dorms. The black cat meowed at Shiro, circling around his legs. Shiro looked down while taking his shirt off. He chuckled, pressed a button near the shower, and opened the glass shower door to let he cat in. As Shiro stepped in and turned on the water, he pressed a button that triggered water to sprinkle down from a miniature shower head. Black rolled around on the tiles under the small shower head.

When they were done showering, Shiro laid down to take a nap. Black gracefully levitated over to him, gently curling into a ball in the nook of Shiro's hip.

 

While the team split, Hunk scooped up Yellow in his arms. They headed off for the kitchen seeking a snack.

They were not disappointed. Hunk whipped up some kind of goo concoction, and as soon as Hunk sat down and placed the plates in front of the two, they scarfed down the meal. It was surprisingly delicious. 

After the food, Yellow lazily drifted over onto Hunk's lap, plopping down. The pair sat like that for a while, Yellow contently purring, and Hunk happily stroking the cat's ears.  
If  
Eventually, Hunk and his cat went down to the game room. They had an air hockey tournament. It was a blast.

 

Lance was heading into his room, Blue hovering behind. While Lance was unlocking the door to his room, Keith came down sashaying down the hallway, cat tailing him. 

"Oh, no." Lance muttered, turning around. He turned to Keith, cats facing each other as well.

"What are you doing, KEITH?" Lance spat.

"I could ask the same to you." Keith countered.

"Well, Blue and I were going to BOND." Lance boasted.

"If you're waiting for me to care, I hope you brought something to eat. Cuz it's going to be a REALLY long time." Keith smirked, spinning on his heel.

Lance huffed, spinning around as well. 

After Lance and Blue had gotten into the room, Lance flopped onto his bed, screaming into a pillow. When he looked up at his cat, he had a grin on his face.

"Keith is so CUTE!" Lance giggled. Blue smiled down at him.

"You, my child, is the cute one." Blue chuffed, tapping Lance's head with her paw. With that, the two went into the bathroom to do face care.

After Keith and Red encountered Lance and Blue, they went into Keith's dorm room to clean his collection of knives.

Surprisingly, Red loved this activity. She hovered around, dusting off the freshly polished knives with her poofy tail. They worked like this, washing, polishing, and then dusting.

Later, after all the knives and daggers had been polished, the cat meowed at Keith.

"Training, you say?" Keith guessed. Red just circled around Keith's legs again. Keith chuckled, scooping his cat up in his arms.

 

Pidge and Green headed to the laboratory. Pidge started to decode some Galra messages, while Green just batted around a tangled ball of loose string and cords that was out on the floor.

Eventually, Green got bored. Ball of string in mouth, she trotted over to Pidge. Pidge barely noticed that her cat was nuzzling her arm. 

Suddenly, Green playfully chomped a piece of technology in her mouth, sprinting out of the room.

"HEY!" Pidge giggled, leaping to her feet and racing off to chase Green. They darted through the hallways, and Pidge realized that Green had disappeared, and that her technology was sitting on the ground. She picked it up, and scanned the hall for her cat.

A pair of yellow eyes stared at Pidge from a corner on the ceiling. 

"There you are!" She giggled. The girl took out a packet of treats from a pocket of her shorts. She rattled the bag, and Green flashed to her side. The cat acted so innocent as it purred and rolled around on the ground, meowing for treats. 

Pidge cuddled with Green, feeding the cat treats on her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two angst stories in a row. I needed to lighten up with some fluff.


End file.
